


Tʜᴇ Vᴏɪᴄᴇ ᴏғ Kᴀsᴘʙʀᴀᴋ

by peblezQ



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-typical swearing, Could Be Canon, Eddie can sing, Fluff, M/M, Singing, reddie but not really, singing in the bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peblezQ/pseuds/peblezQ
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak can sing really well, but none of the losers know...until one day.Warning: There's a lot of foul language in this story because Richie Tozier is a trash mouth.





	Tʜᴇ Vᴏɪᴄᴇ ᴏғ Kᴀsᴘʙʀᴀᴋ

**Author's Note:**

> _~ January 8th, 2018 at like three in the morning ~_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **[OLD A/N]:** Alright, here’s a quickie because I can’t sleep and I love writing spontaneous prompts! (This is extremely rough, so don’t throw pitchforks at me please.
> 
> \---
> 
>  **[NEW A/N]:** Hey, I wrote this a while back. This was quick/spontaneous, and not edited when I originally posted it, haha! It was from some prompt post on Tumblr where Eddie sings really good whilst alone in the bathroom, and Richie catches him singing and compliments him or something. Idk, can’t entirely remember, but what I do remember was that it all started with this video of this person singing Chandelier by Sia without realizing their friend was recording them or whatever. Anywhose, I decided to give it a quick edit and post it here because why not?
> 
> Please, pitchforks shan’t be thrown at the author. Many thanks.
> 
> _~ Pebbs_

A typical day included the Bowers’ gang being cruel to the Losers Club. This specific day, however, was the absolute worst for Eddie.

Eddie sits in the boy's bathroom, his back against the locked stall door with his legs tucked close to his heart. His face is buried in his knees and his shoulders shudder as he sobs quietly in the empty, echoing room.

He starts mumbling incoherently, wiping away his snot with the spare tissue he keeps in his second fanny pack. After raking in a few more violent sobs, his voice becomes a low hiccup until it smoothes out more evenly. Eddie’s incoherent mumbling turns into a low hum of a melody that bounces across the bathroom walls like a cathedral to his ears. He allows a hint of a smile to form on his lips as he sings louder, feeling the music play out in his head to stay in perfect time.

Eddie sings louder, knowing that most students have probably left school property by now. He pushes out his anger through his diaphragm, allowing his dynamics to dance around him whimsically as he continues singing his favourite song. It was a song his mother always sang to him before bedtime when he was very small. Not a single loser knows this about Eddie, and he hopes to keep it that way.

Unfortunately for Eddie, a few moments after he finishes singing, he jumps at the sound of a soft applause coming from outside his bathroom stall. 

_‘Oh, shit! Oh-fuck-oh-shit-oh-mother-fucking-hell….’_ Edde quickly opens the stall door, his face redder than his shorts as he comes face to face with trashmouth Richie, applauding him with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

“Damn, Eds. Why didn’t you ever tell us you could fucking sing?”

“Shut up,” Eddie’s voice is pitched so high that his voice cracks. He shakes his head and nervously shoves passed Richie to exit the bathroom as quickly as possible.

Ritchie grabs his arm, though, and Eddie releases a long, droning, sigh before facing his sailor-mouthed friend.

“Hey, don’t be like that. Your voice is fucking incredible! It sounds _way_ better than your mom when we make sweet, sweet love -”

“Beep beep, Richie!”

“Why can’t you just take the compliment, Eds?”

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie mutters. He tries to move, but alas, Ritchie doesn’t release his arm and just tugs him back.

“Eddie…” Ritchie smirks. “ _Eddie Spaghetti_ …”

“Stop it!” Eddie yanks his arm away from Richie’s grip.

“Okay, okay….sorry…” Ritchie mumbles. “Look, I’m being serious. How long were you able to sing that good?”

“I dunno…” Eddie shrugs. “I sing that song all the time, so it’s hard to tell if I’m any good or not.”

“Well _I_ can tell,” Ritchie smiles wickedly. “Dude, you’re voice is like two angels had sex and birthed another fucking lord and saviour.”

“Beep beep, Richie!” Eddie yells out, groaning in disgust while rolling his eyes.

There’s a long pause before Richie sighs. “Sorry...I just….you...how do you not realize that’s how good you are?”

Eddie just shrugs while looking down at his shoes. He fumbles with the zipper of his fanny pack anxiously while avoiding any eye contact with the magnified doe eyes in front of him.

Richie doesn’t seem to be saying anything else, so Eddie steals a glance at his friend, only to see that Richie has grown rather fond of his own shoes as well. Eddie sighs, feeling rather defeated. Richie is _actually_ trying to compliment him, and he’s just being dismissive and rude towards his friend. Eddie clears his throat to catch Ritchie's attention.

“Thanks, trashmouth.”

“No problem, Eds.”

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie says with a pout. Richie gives him a dashing smile as he scoops Eddie with one arm. They start walking out of the bathroom together.

“You should sing for us sometime,” Richie says, “it _almost_ sounds as nice as your mother when I visit her at night -” Richie flinches as Eddie shoves him away to smack his arm.

“You’re such a fucking idiot,” Eddie growls as they exit the building to retrieve their bikes.


End file.
